Notre rencontre avec One Direction
by spooky jaz
Summary: Ashley, Jade et Maude vont a hollywood la ville des star. ou elle ferons la rencontre de leur groupe favori. les One Direction. rire garantie (enfin j'espert)
1. Chapter 1

Vas happening! Je suis Directionner et voici ma fiction one direction.

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Jade. Voici comment je suis devenue amie avec Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam et Zayn. Je n'étais pas seul j'étais avec mes amis Ashley et Maude.

Tout a commencé le jour du départ, nous étions dans la voiture de la mère d'Ashley. On ce cherchais un parking mais il était toute plains de filles fofolle. On ce demandais toute pourquoi.

Toute les trois on entra dans l'aéroport qui étais bonder de monde on avait du mal a ce rendre quelque part.

Maude : Ashley, Jade regarder ce ne serais pas Liam Payne ça?

Ashley : mais non! C'est juste un gars qui lui ressemble.

Moi : Liam qui?

Maude : bien d'One Direction.

Je roulai des yeux Maude étais une peux obséder de one direction.

Ce fut le temps d'entré dans notre avion en direction d'Hollywood. Ashley et moi, nous avions des place réserver dans la rangé gauche du hublot. Maude étais toute seul dans la rangé du milieu.

Ashley monta dans l'avion je la suivais quand un gars lui donna un coup de sac. Le gars ce retourna c'étais Harry Styles de One direction. Il regarda Ashley et lui dit tout en sourient '' Désolé''. Elle lui sourie a son tour et lui dit '' C'est correct''.

Elle partie s'assoir et je fis de même. Quelque minutes plus tard Maude nous faisais de grand signe de sa place et nous criais '' J'avais raison''. Pendent ce temps la Ashley et moi on regardait au coté de nous. Il y avait Harry et Niall Horan en avent d'eux Liam et Maude et en arrière Zayn Malik et Louis Tomlinson.

Maude ne tenais pas en place elle était trop excité d'être dans le même avions que son ''Boys Band'' favori. Ashley et moi on s'en foutait un peux. L'hôtesse nous demanda si on voulait boire quelque chose. Ashley pris un Pepsi Diète comme elle le fais toujours! Moi je pris une énorme bouteille d'eau.

Je commençais a avoir envie de pipi. Je me levai pour aller au petit coin. Elle n'était pas occupée une chance parce que j'avais vraiment envi. J'ouvris la porte il y avait quelqu'un. C'étais Zayn qui ce lavais les mains. Je sortie aussitôt et retourna a ma place rouge de honte.

Ashley : Pourquoi tu es rouge?

Moi : Parce que il y avait quelqu'un au toilette.

Ashley : Qui?

Elle partie à rire en voyant Zayn retournée s'assoir a sa place. J'étais encore plus rouge.

On arriva dans une zone de turbulence et Ashley n'aime pas trop ça. Elle n'a pas peur mais elle n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Harry : Change de place avec moi.

Moi : OK

Il partie s'assoir avec Ashley et moi avec Niall. Au même moment Harry pris la main d'Ashley et lui dit '' je suis la''.

L'hôtesse passa et donna une canette de Coke a Niall mais elle l'échappa sur moi. Zayn ce leva et m'aida à nettoyer le dégât il y en avait partout même sur mon cahier a croquis que je garde toujours sur moi. Il me le prit et le nettoya et ce mit à regarder mes dessins. Il décida aussi d'en faire un.

Je regardais vers Ashley elle c'étais endormie sur l'épaule d'Harry. Lui il avait la tête accoter sur elle aussi.

Louis pris un crayon et dit a Zayn d'aller faire une moustache a Harry. Il ce leva et fit une moustache a Harry. Tout l'autre passager riait de cette petite blague idiote. Je fis de même avec Ashley je lui dessinai des trucs dans le visage.

On arrivait à destination et l'hôtesse réveilla Harry pour qu'il retourne s'assoir a sa place et moi la mienne.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

A atterrissage Ashley sortie en même temps que moi. Les gars eux sortir après nous. Plain de monde regardais Ashley et Harry a la sortie de l'avion.

Harry: Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ? .

Ashley: Je ne sais pas.

Harry ce tourna vers Ashley et ce mit ce rire.

Harry: Regarde toi la face.

Ashley: Et toi regarde toi

Tout les deux avais remarqué leur face maquiller.

Niall: a quelle hôtel loger vous?

. Maude: A l'hôtel Ramada.

Louis: Vous pouvez embarquer avec nous, nous .

Une limousine les attendais a la sortie de l'aéroport. Les gars mon taire dans la limousine. Ashley et moi on montas aussi. Mais il y avais plus de place pour Maude elle dut prendre un taxi.

Chapitre 2

Quelque minutes passe aire dans la limousine. Ashley ce lavais la face. Elle fini juste avent d'entré dans l'hôtel. Maude nous attendais a la réception. Maude demanda sa chambre a la réceptionniste. Le réceptionniste chercha la réservation dans son ordinateur.

Réceptionniste: Il y a aucune chambre au nom de Maude Danis Bouchard.

Maude: Oui regarder encore elle droit être la quelque part ma réservation.

Réceptionniste: C'est quoi le nom de votre hôtel?

Maude: Le ramadan.

Réceptionniste: Cette hôtel est de l'autre coté de la ville.

Ashley demanda notre chambre. Par chance nous étions dans la bonne hôtel.

Maude quitta l'hôtel et pris un taxi pour ce rendre a son hôtel. Ashley et moi on l'accompagna.

L'hôtel étais miteuse elle santais le vieux bas sale et il y avais des cafards partout.

On ne pouvais pas laisser Maude comme sa dans cette hôtel. On décida de hébergée dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Ce soir la on resta a l'hôtel près de la piscine. Maude et moi on faisais des chandelle pendent que Ashley lisais '' The Notebook'' avec les pied dans la piscine.

Le règlement de la piscine étais de ne pas courir. On compris se soir la pourquoi ce règlement existais.

Liam et Louis ce courais après. Louis glissa sur une flaque d'eau et fonça droit dans Niall qui ce tenais derrière Ashley.

Celui-ci fit tombé Ashley dans la piscine.

Harry aida Ashley a sortir de l'eau et entrepris de faire sécher le livre d' Ashley avec sa propre serviette. Ashley me regarda et me fit ce regard qui est trop a elle qui voulais dire '' Qu'il est chou''.

A notre sortie de la piscine on retourna dans notre chambre et a faire notre itinéraire de voyage.

Cette nuit la on arrivais pas a dormir puisque les cinq garçons qui avais la chambre à-côté étais super bruillent. Quelque seconde plus tard un vieux monsieur ce mit a hurler sur les garçons. Il leur cria '' Il y en a ici dans cette hôtel qui veulent dormir''. Le calme revenu après que cette homme soie intervenu.

Le lendemain matin Ashley,Maude et moi, on partie faire les boutique du centre commercial. Il y avais une superbe boutique ou il vendais des t-shirt One Direction. Le prix étais très biens trois pour 15$. Maude en pris un écrit I love Liam. Ashley choisi celui écrit I love Harry et moi I love Zayn. On les acheta pour les porter tout de suite. Ashley sortie son appareil photo et ce mit a prendre des photo.

On ce dirigeais vers une autre boutique quand on entendit des cris Hystérique et des '' OH MY GOD'' et des ''JE VOUS AIME''. Les gars de One direction étais pourchasser par une armée de fan. Ashley, Maude et moi on entra dans un photoboot pour ne pas ce retrouver au milieu de tout ce raffut.

Étrangement on ce retrouva huit dans cette petite cabine. Ouais croyez le ou non Harry,Louis,Niall,Liam et Zayn étais avec nous. Pour le plaisir Niall inséra deux pièce de deux dollars dans la fameuse machine. On ce mit tous a faire des photo idiote. Vu que j'étais a l'arrière je mit mon doigt dans la face de Louis comme si il ce curais le nez. Harry faisais peace derrière Ashley , Niall étais écraser dans le coin. Liam avais presque pas de place il étais assis sur Maude, qui étais assise sur le petit banc. Zayn étais sur le point de planter.

Pendent ce temps la les fan avais fini par partir. Mais l'une d'elle avais pris les photo que nous avions prise a l'instant. Ashley pris a nouveau des photo avec son appareil photo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sur le dos de Liam et Maude étais dans les bras de Louis et Niall a horizontale.

Ensuite Maude pris des photo pour qu' Ashley aussi puisse être avec eux.

Harry: Ashley veux tu venir avec moi au theme park?

Le beau harry ce mit a chercher son mot français.

Moi: Le parc d'attraction ?

Harry: Oui la parc d'attraction.

Ashley: Avec plaisir Harry.

Liam: Maude tu veux aller jouer au bowling avec moi?

Maude: OK!

Ashley me donna un coup de coude j'étais la seul qui avais pas encore été invité par un des gars. Je chuchota a l'oreille d' Ashley '' je suis sur que si Zayn m'invite quelque part on va aller voir un film, jouer au bowling et ensuite aller manger.

Zayn s'éclairsi la gorge.

Zayn: veux tu venir avec moi au cinéma et on pourrais aller jouer au bowling et peux être mangé un petit quelque chose.

Moi: Trop ! Je te l'avais dit Ashley.

Ashley partie avec Harry de son coté, Maude avec Liam et moi avec Zayn.

On faisais notre possible dans la rue pour ne pas être reconnu. Malheureusement ça n'a pas marcher comme prévu. Il ce fit tout de suite reconnaitre par des fan et les paparazzi. Je croit même que j'ai vu Mélissa Paradis quelque part dans la foule. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans le magasine Cool!

On ce mit a courir vers un coins plus tranquille ou ce trouvais justement la salle de bowling et le cinéma. On alla donc au cinéma le film que l'ont choisi étais un mélange d'action et de romance. Zayn remarqua une voiture a notre sortie du ciné. Je reconnu tout de suite le chauffeur c'était belle et bien Mélissa Paradis la paparazzi.

Chapitre 3

J'avais partagé un sac de pop-corn avec Zayn. Pendent le film il c'était mit a pleuvoir dehors. On ce retrouva donc a la pluie une chance que le bowling étais proche. Maude et Liam y étais mais il étais sur leur départ. Ce soir la je fut chanceuse au bowling je gagna une partie avec presque juste des abat. Les autre Zayn les gagna toute. Après nos nombreuse partie on commençais a avoir un petit creux.

On alla mangé dans un petit resto et on commanda chacun une assiette de poulet frite avec Coke biens sur!

Zayn: So comment aime tu ta journée?

Moi: super je doit dire.

Zayn: Alors aime tu notre notre groupe?

Il me demandais si j'aimais One Direction la réponde étais OUAIS!

Moi: Ouais beaucoup.

Zayn: Qui tu préfère dans le groupe?

Moi: Toi!

Ce qui étais franchement évident avec mon T-shirt. Je me sentie rougir. A ce moment la des flash d'appareil photo apparure. Les paparazzi nous avais repérer. C'était facile on étais sur une terrasse.

A mon retour a l'hôtel je m'effondra de fatigue sur le canapé ou je dormais. Maude entra dans la chambre et laissa tombé son sac sur le sol visiblement frustré.

Moi: Ta soirée c'est mal passer?

Maude: Non toute étais parfais jusqu'au soupé.

Mande me raconta en détail sa soirée avec Liam: Liam et elle avais jouer trois a quatre partie de bowling, il avais gagner deux ou trois fois et elle au moins une fois. Après il partir au restaurent et c'est la que les chose on tournée mal. Il y avais a la table voisine une bande de jeune de leur age qui ce sont mit a ce lancé de la nourriture. Plus précisément des boulettes de viandes. Malheureusement tout atterrie dans les cheveux et les vêtements de Maude.

Sa soirée ce termina biens mal.

En plus des paparazzi avais pris des photo a ce moment la.

J'aida Maude a enlever le spaghetti et les boulettes de ses cheveux. C'était franchement dégueulasse. Une chance que Liam l'avais aidé un peux.

Deux bonne heure plus tard Ashley arriva avec un petit toutou avec un petit t-shirt 1D.

Pour Ashley tout c'était biens passer. Elle avais été manger au restaurent avec Harry. Ensuite tout les deux avais été dans un parc d'attraction. Harry n'étais pas fort sur les manège mais il est aller pour Ashley. Il ce fit demander des photo et des autographe plusieurs fois mais ashley passa une bonne soirée pareille.

Après s'être raconter notre soirée on partie toute les trois dormir. Le lendemain matin une méga surprise nous attendais a notre réveille.

Le lendemain matin.

Ashley réveilla Maude en hurlent. Moi je dormais dur je ne me suis donc pas rendu compte de ce qui ce passais. Quelque minute plus tard ma couverture fut tirer loin de moi.

Je commençais a avoir un peux froid.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vit les gars devant moi. je tendit le bras pour m'assurer que je rêvais encore. A ce moment la Louis pris mon bras. je ne rêvais pas ils étais vraiment tous la dans chambre d'hôtel. Je mit a crier quand il me pris le bras.

Tous: GOOD MORNING!

Je partie a rire avec Ashley, Maude et les gars. Ils avais demander la clé a la femme de ménage.

On décida de tous aller a la plage. Liam et Maude partir prendre une marche. Ashley,Harry,Louis,Niall,Zayn et moi on éclaboussais plain d'eau.

Harry sauta sur Louis qui tombas avec un gros splash.

Après Harry poussa Ashley a l'eau a son tour. Zayn et Louis m'avais aussi lancé a l'eau.

Ashley et Harry ce faisais sécher sur la plage pendent que Louis faisais du surf. Il m'invita a d'aller avec lui surfer.

Deviner quoi pendent ce temps la les paparazzi sont arrivé et nous ont harceler encore. Ashley en avais mare. Harry ce leva donc et alla voir les paparazzi et leur demanda gentiment de pas prendre de photo. Il retourna au près d' Ashley.

Imaginer: La plage de sable chaud sous vos pied,les vague de la mer d'un bleu éclatent. Le soleil qui vous réchauffe de ses rayons, la petite brise douce qui vous caresse le visage et les oiseaux qui gazouille.

Ashley et Harry s'embrassaire pour la première fois sur cette plage.

Maude revenu avec Liam, elle tenais des magasine dans ses mains. Le TigerBeat et Bop.

Maude: Regarder ça.

Elle nous tendit les magasine. Sur la couverture il y avais les photo prise la veille par les paparazzi. Il étais aussi écrit ''One Direction and there new girlfriends''.

Il y avais une page consacrer a nous trois Ashley, Maude et moi.

Je voulais m'éloigner un peux de tout cette attention.

Zayn: Harry on leur dit tu?

Harry: Les filles connaissez-vous le Tapis Rouge?

Maude: Ouais?

Niall: vous voulez y aller?

Moi: Si on veux y aller?

Harry fit signe de la tête.

Toute les trois: OUAIS !

Toute les trois ont partie magasiner pour une robe chique pour le Tapis Rouge.

La robe d' Ashley étais de couleur corail style sirène. La robe de Maude je me souviens plus. La mienne étais très simple et bleu turquoise.

Il y avais beaucoup de monde a notre sortie de la Limousine. On avais fais faire nos cheveux. Ashley avais des mèche a la Ashley Tisdale, Maude étais friser et moi j'avais une mèche aussi.

Il y avais plusieur acteur et actrice connu comme Kristin Stuart, Robert Patterson et Taylor Lautner ect...


End file.
